


Trick or Treat!

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Series: Trick or Treat! [7]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Domesticity Fluff, F/F, Halloween Short, It's so fluffy you might die, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: It's Halloween and that means costume drama and lots and lots of candy at the Alver household!





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, here we are, the final installment of my Halloween/Fall series, which was mostly just a ton of Halloween themed fluff. And to end it I wrote the fluffiest fluff to ever fluff. So no matter what happens in the episode tonight (I'm praying it isn't _that_ bad, but who knows?) you can just come back to read this and imagine them happy. It's what I will most likely be doing. 
> 
> So happy Halloween to you all and enjoy the fluff! <3

Rose sighed as she picked up the various discarded items of clothing as she walked up the stairs.

‘Luisa?’ she called out, her arms now laden with clothes. Her wife’s car had been in the driveway, so she knew Luisa was home and somewhere upstairs if the lack of noise in the living room was anything to go by.

‘In here,’ Luisa’s voice replied from one of the rooms to her side.

‘Hey,’ Rose greeted, dropping the clothes on the dresser. ‘What’s going on?’ she asked as she looked around the room. It looked like a bomb had gone off inside it. Clothes were strewn everywhere.

‘Mia doesn’t want to be a princess for Halloween anymore,’ Luisa said, rocking the pouting 6-year-old in her lap.

‘And why is that?’ Rose asked, kneeling in front of her wife and daughter, brushing a dark curl out of her daughter’s face.

‘Princesses are dumb. And the dress is pink. I hate pink,’ Mia pouted.

Rose did her best not to laugh, looking down at her daughter with a serious expression. ‘Princesses aren’t dumb. They are really smart. They rule countries which is very difficult,’ Rose said, her thighs starting to burn from kneeling so she pushed herself up and sat down next to Luisa on the bed. ‘And since when don’t you like pink?’ She looked around at the room’s bright pink walls. Mia had always been partial to pink and princess-y things, so this was a very new and strange development for her daughter.

‘Since Crispin said only stupid girls like pink,’ Mia grumbled, her face all scrunched up.

‘Well, that’s not true. Because I like pink and I am not stupid,’ Luisa said seriously, bouncing Mia in her lap. ‘And so does mommy.’

Rose nodded. ‘And it doesn’t matter what Crispin thinks, it matters what you think,’ she said, squeezing Mia’s hand.

Mia thought about it for a moment, a very serious look in her blue eyes. ‘I still don’t want to be a princess tonight,’ she said, stubbornly crossing her arms.

‘So what _do_ you want to be?’ Rose asked.

‘That was what we were trying to find out,’ Luisa said, motioning to all the clothes littering the floor of the room.

‘Okay, well, I am sure we can find something in here,’ Rose said, picking a blue dress up off of the ground.

‘No, all my clothes are stupid,’ Mia said angrily, jumping off Luisa’s lap, kicking at the clothes on the ground.

‘Mia,’ Rose warned. ‘Come help mama and me pick those up and then we can start thinking about a new costume for you.’

Mia stubbornly stared at her for a minute before sighing and picking up the clothes. ‘I want to be something cool…’ she mumbled.

‘I still think princesses are cool,’ Luisa smiled.

‘Princesses are not “cool”, mama,’ Mia said like this was something everyone should know. ‘They are pretty. Knights are cool.’

‘So do you want to be a knight?’ Rose asked.

‘Maybe, I don’t know,’ her daughter shrugged, her arms laden with clothes.

Right at that moment Rose heard their front door bust open and two very excited voices yelling as they stomped up the stairs.

‘Mommy!’

‘Mama!’ the twins screamed as they burst through the door. They were already in their costumes as they'd had a Halloween party at pre-school that afternoon.

‘Hi, honey,’ Rose smiled, picking Iris up and putting her on her hip. Luisa doing the same with Violet. ‘How was school?’

‘Fun!’ the four-year-old smiled.

‘And what did they say of your costume?’ she asked as she put her daughter back down.

‘That it was fun!’ Iris said, puffing her chest out a little, her red cape billowing behind her as she ran over to her older sister.

Rose laughed. ‘It does look fun to be Supergirl. And what did they say of your costume, Vi?’

‘That it was fun,’ Violet said, copying her sister before squirming out of Luisa’s grip.

Violet and Iris were identical twins and usually copied each other, but Vi was a little quieter and less outgoing than her 7-minute older sister. Which is why it had surprised both her mothers when Violet didn’t want to be Supergirl like Iris, but had instead opted to be Superman. They were an adorable pair together.

‘Why are you in your underwear, Mia?’ Iris asked, tilting her head to the side.

‘Because I don’t want to be a princess for Halloween. And I only have princess dresses,’ Mia sighed, dramatically falling back on her bed. She might look more like Luisa, she had definitely inherited Rose’s flair for the dramatic.

Iris looked at Violet, and Rose could almost see the silent conversation happening between the twins before they ran out of the room towards their own on the other side of the hallway.

‘Mia, Mia, Mia!’ the twins chorused as they ran back into the room, dragging their own basket of costumes and playthings behind them.

‘You can wear one of ours!’ Iris said.

‘We have lots of not princess-y things,’ Violet added.

Mia smiled, joining her sisters in their search for a costume to wear.

Rose laughed, it seemed no matter how often she tidied things away, her three daughters could make a mess twice as fast.

‘Mama and I will be downstairs,’ Rose said, putting her hand on the small of Luisa’s back as she walked her out of the room. ‘Play nice.’

Mia murmured something, but Rose wasn’t concerned, the girls got along really well.

Luisa started snickering as they walked down the stairs and into their kitchen.

‘What’s so funny?’ Rose asked, squeezing her wife's hand. 

‘Just, Mia reminds me so much of you. The pout, the crossed arms, the utter stubbornness. It is just so funny to see so much of you in her.’

Rose smiled. ‘I saw it too. Except the stubbornness, that’s definitely you,’ Rose teased, her hands moving down to Luisa’s waist.

‘Not a chance,’ Luisa smiled, her eyes conveying their usual comfortable warmth. It always made Rose feel at ease, and so very loved. She tilted Luisa’s chin up and brought their lips together in a soft kiss.

‘I love you,’ Rose whispered. ‘So very much.’

‘I love you very much too,’ Luisa smiled happily. ‘Now let’s get started on dinner. Because as soon as Mia finds a costume they will be way too excited to wait for long.’

‘Let’s,’ Rose smiled. ‘I can’t believe how big they are getting.’

‘Neither can I,’ Luisa said fondly. ‘Neither can I.’

* * *

‘Trick or treat!’ the three girls chorused as Rose and Luisa stood a ways back. Holding hands and smiling brightly as their daughters got complimented on their costumes. Iris and Violet had stuck with their Supergirl and Superman costumes. And Mia had put one of her princess dresses after discovering most of her sisters’ clothes were too small for her. But as a tradeoff, she was also wearing a cape and carrying a wooden sword. She was a hero princess, which Rose and Luisa had both thought the best possible compromise. Now all three of their children could be their own heroes.

Rose hadn’t planned on wearing a costume for tonight, but Iris had bugged her and Luisa for the duration of their dinner that they should dress up as well. So now she was wearing an evening gown and a tiara Iris and Vi had provided for her, and she had been dubbed Princess Mommy. Luisa had gotten the better end of the deal because her deep red dress had made the girls decide Luisa was better suited as a queen. Rose had to agree with them. Luisa did look very regal and she would gladly be her consort for the evening.

‘What did you get, Vi?’ Rose asked as Violet took her hand when they walked over to the next house.

‘Peanut butter cup,’ Violet said happily. It was her favorite candy.

Eventually even their energetic children got tired, the twins yawning sleepily as they clung to their mothers’ hands.

Mia pretended to be wide awake but Rose could tell that her oldest daughter was also getting sleepy.

‘Let’s go home,’ Luisa suggested, lifting an already drowsy Iris onto her hip.

‘But mama,’ Mia whined.

‘No buts,’ Luisa said. ‘I am the queen and I tell you it is time for bed.’

‘We’ll let you have one piece of candy before bed,’ Rose smiled, squeezing Violet and Mia’s hand.

‘Okay,’ Mia yawned.

They walked back home in silence, their daughters tired beyond belief from the day they’d just had. Rose met Luisa’s eyes and smiled at her, Luisa smiling back. Who would have thought that after everything they had been through, the affair, the crimes, the running away and fighting that they would have this? Rose certainly hadn’t dared to belief it. But here she was, going out trick or treating with her three daughters and her wife of eight years and she wouldn’t change a single thing.


End file.
